1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooler chest and, more particularly, to a portable cooler chest having a collapsible storage bin integrated or included with the top of the cooler chest and expandable, retractable, removable, and pivotable wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooler chests are well known in which an open top, insulated enclosure is fitted with a lid. Such cooler chests are used to keep perishable food and beverage items hot or cold and to transport the food to a party, picnic, the beach, and many other places.
Large capacity cooler chests may become quite heavy when fully loaded with food, beverages, and ice. When so loaded, the cooler chest may be so heavy that two persons are required to lift and transport the cooler.
One approach to improving the transportability is to add wheels. However, if the cooler chest is to be transported to a sandy area, conventional wheels will tend to sink into the sand, thereby making it difficult or impossible to roll the cooler chest on its wheels. Also, the protruding wheels may be in the way once the cooler chest is brought to the site, and may also permit the cooler to continue to roll undesirably.
Furthermore, it is frequently desired to transport nonperishable items along with the perishable items in the cooler chest. Such items might include towels, plates, flatware, sports equipment, and the like. The transportation of these items adds inconvenience, and may require additional trips or persons to carry everything to the destination.